1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to explosives and, in particular, this invention relates to explosives that are melt-pourable and may function as excellent replacements for trinitrotoluene (TNT). In a particularly preferred aspect, this invention relates to TNT replacement compositions that exhibit similar melting characteristics, comparable energetic performance, and either comparable or reduced shock and thermal sensitivities to TNT. This invention also relates to mortars, grenades, artillery, warheads, and antipersonnel mines containing the melt-pourable TNT replacement compositions.
2. State of the Art
The melt-pourable explosive 2,4,6-trinitrotoluene (TNT) has been used in a wide array of military applications. For example, TNT has found use in artillery, bombs, land mines, mortars, grenades, and the like. One of the reasons for the wide acceptance of TNT is its relative low melting point of 81° C., which makes TNT suitable for pouring into shells or casings of munitions. In fact, TNT has received wide acceptance and use in the industry to the extent of becoming a well-known explosive in the art and in the public at large.
However, TNT has several drawbacks. One of the most prominent of these drawbacks of TNT is its toxicity. During synthesis of TNT, undesirable isomers are produced. Without wishing to be bound by any theory, it is believed that meta isomers produced during the nitration of toluene react with the sodium sulfite to produce water-soluble, sulfated nitrotoluene that is red and highly toxic. Waste streams containing these isomers are known as red and pink water, and are considerably toxic and hazardous to workers and the environment. Consequently, stringent domestic environmental regulations have been imposed to protect worker safety and prevent against adverse ecological impact caused by the waste streams. However, waste stream cleanup is laborious and expensive. These regulations and safety precautions have also increased manufacturing costs and slowed production rates, thereby making TNT production largely uneconomical and leading to cessation of domestic TNT production by most, if not all domestic manufacturers.
The generation of undesirable isomers during TNT synthesis has the additional drawback of increasing the exudation of TNT from the ordnance. Many isomers generated during TNT synthesis have melting points lower than that of TNT. These isomers tend to exude under high storage temperature requirements, such as about 74° C. (165° F.). The exudation of TNT isomers raises concerns that the isomers might enter into areas of munitions that are not designed for exposure to energetic materials. In such an event, the sensitivity, vulnerability, and ability to handle and transport the munitions safely may be compromised.